Inevitably, Undeniably Yours
by SiRiUsLyPaDfOoTeD
Summary: -Remus' POV- -Slash- Masquerades were supposed to be enjoyable chances of fate, not mysterious balls that led me to kissing my gorgeous, albeit male best friend...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, so I'm cancelling my angst-emo-like Sirius/Remus story, and I'm making a perkier one. I hate it that I don't remember how my other story was supposed to go, so here I am, trying to make a new one. :D **

**Please review? –gives cookies- Sirius and Remus made them! (Sirius: Well, Remus and I made more than cookies—) Don't go there.**

_**Chapter One**_

There was always a saying in the Muggle world, "When the going gets tough, the tough get going."

Well, with Sirius Black and James Potter, when the going gets tough, the boys get rough. And that's what got me into this bloody mess, helping the two miscreants polish the various trophies that the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry had acquired over the past centuries. I love this school like it were my home, but sometimes I wished that it wasn't that brilliant. There would be hardly any trophies to clean, and it wouldn't be considered punishment.

"That was the _best_ prank we've done so far this year, Pads!" James's hazel brown eyes lit up in triumph as he rubbed one of the trophies with a rag. I sighed and rolled my eyes, flicking strands of my mousy brown hair away from them. "The look on Nott's face? Classic!"

"I know! That _has_ to go in our Hall of Fame!" Sirius added, lazily dusting off the trophies on the top shelf. Peter Pettigrew, our other friend, let out a squeak in agreement. With how I got myself into this much trouble, I'd never hear the end of it from my mother.

"How about you, Remus? What do you think?" James tilted his head to meet my eyes, and I shrugged carelessly. I looked into the trophy I was polishing, seeing my reflection through the slightly rusty gold. All I saw was a slightly scrawny seventeen-year-old with dark bags under amber-flecked brown eyes, a mess of brown hair and scars that lightly grazed my cheek.

"Oh, Rem's a bit angry," Sirius teased from the top of the ladder, looking down at me with a small smirk lighting up his features. I glared up at him. Stupid Sirius had nothing to be cocky about. Just because he had the black hair with dark brown streaks that every girl wanted to run their hands through, and just because he had the deep storm grey eyes that no one could resist melting into doesn't mean that he had the right to be cocky.

… I did _not_ just describe my best friend in that way.

"Of course I'm angry, you dipstick! We're in trouble, _again_!" I groaned, throwing my rag inside my trophy and scrubbing rougher than ever before. "Do you know what this says about me? I'm supposed to be a Prefect, boys! A _Prefect_!"

"You're starting to sound like Evans, Moony…" James tossed me his rag, and I dodged it with ease after years of living with their pillow fights in the dormitories.

"Oh, be careful, then! He might sneak into your bed while you're asleep and shag you senseless," Sirius teased, causing me to chuck James's rag at him. "Hey! Foul move, I'm all the way up here!"

"More reason for me to hit you, so you can fall off," I retorted. Sirius tossed James his rag after sticking his tongue out at me. "Oh, very mature of you, Sirius."

"Let me be a child!" Sirius whined, climbing down the ladder and making his way towards me. I took a few steps back, holding my hands up in surrender. An evil grin crossed his face as he neared me, finally cornering me against the wall. I gulped slightly, staring into his amused eyes.

"What a compromising position, Pads, but do let our best friend breathe a bit," James teased, and I laughed as the rag flew back once more to hit Sirius's back. With a groan, Sirius turned around and smirked at James.

"You're just homophobic, Prongs." With a light sigh, Sirius climbed back up the ladder. "But don't go running to me and telling me off when you get into Remus's bed tonight."

I rolled my eyes and groaned low under my breath. With Sirius and the Quidditch captain-slash-Head Boy chasing each other around the trophy room, there's no doubt at all that we'd be serving another detention.

-

"Hey Remus, why weren't you at the Prefect meeting last night?" The sound of Lily Evans's voice plunged me out of my sleepy state. I rubbed my eyes blearily and sighed, sending Lily an apologetic smile.

"I'm so sorry, but the boys got me in detention again." I opened the Great Hall doors for her, and she graciously stepped in and waited until I closed it. "I don't think I can handle any more late-night sanctions. Patrolling, academics and James-and-Sirius are just a bloody handful, you know?"

A cross expression wrinkled Lily's usually peaceful features. "It's always been a question in my mind for years, Remus. Why do you stay with them?" she whispered incredulously. "They're exactly the opposite of you are! Mischievous, always troublesome—"

"Fascinating, handsome and absolutely besotted with danger," I finished with a small smile, offering her a space on the bench before sitting down myself. Piling some food onto my plate, I began to eat. "They're not that evil as you think they are, Lily."

"It's just… maybe you deserve some better company. At least company that won't get you into so much trouble," Lily said honestly, playing with the scrambled eggs on her plate. I smiled and patted her knee softly.

"I'll see what I can do about the troublemaking, alright? But those boys are my best friends. I don't think I can settle for anything less." I smiled and removed my hand from her knee, before resuming my breakfast. "Well, how was the Prefect meeting anyhow?"

"We discussed about the upcoming Halloween party," Lily said conversationally, adding some more bacon onto her plate. "Charlotte Bones suggested a masquerade, like in the Phantom of the Opera."

"Ah, sounds good, then. I'm sure you'll do fantastic on this social, Lily." I flashed her a reassuring smile, and she sent a slightly anxious one in return. After a small bit of chitchat and eating in companionable silence, I gulped the last of my orange juice and stood up. "Well, I'll see you in Charms, Head Girl. I have to go wake up the boys before they actually forget we have class today."

"Bye, Remus," Lily said with a wave, and I quickly exited the Great Hall to find my friends.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: The second chapter is up! I actually plan on finishing this one, and I hope this isn't wishful thinking… (Sirius: We deserve a chance to know how it **_**actually**_** ends, not like in Call Me Crazy.) Ugh, you're so demanding.**

**Anyway, explanation here is that I'm building up towards the masquerade, which will probably be the fourth chapter. Just keep reading and reviewing, please? :D **

**Thanks to my first reviewers and story-alerted! :D Thanks too for putting my story in your favorites. :D Makes me happy.**

_**Chapter Two**_

"You're supposed to be Head Boy, James! Wake up!" I bashed him unashamedly with a pillow, but the boy refused to budge. The other two boys were snoring loudly on their own beds, while our final roommate, Frank Longbottom, was humming to a Muggle song in the shower. "Okay, I did _not_ have to resort to this, but…" I sighed. "_Aguamenti._"

Ice cold water sprayed out of my wand, splashing onto James's face. With a loud yell, James sat up, resulting in Peter falling off his bed and Sirius rolling over, unfazed. "Shit, Remus!" James exclaimed, wiping his face with the back of his hand. "What was that for?"

"You didn't want to wake up," I explained, tucking my wand neatly into my robes. "You're the _Head Boy_, James, last time I checked. And like I've been explaining to you for the past month, you have to step up to your responsibilities!"

"Well, it's not like _I_ wanted this spot! I don't understand why they didn't give it to you; it's so obvious you've wanted and deserved it longer than I can remember," James muttered gruffly, striding past me to get to the bathroom. His comment slightly stung, and I felt my chest constrict at the comment.

"Point is, James, they gave it to you! So step up, please!" I tossed him his glasses, and James, with his Seeker reflexes, caught it with ease. Sending me an apologetic smile, he sauntered off into the bathroom. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. One down, two to go.

"Peter, get up." I poked his bum with my foot, and Peter squeaked, opening his eyes to stare up at me. Peter was definitely… the least attractive among the Marauders, excluding me. He had watery blue eyes, a tuft of blonde hair above his chubby little head, and an overall… pudgy frame. A lot of people often commented on his presence among the 'greatest boys in school,' but James-and-Sirius honestly didn't mind him following them everywhere.

"Sorry!" he stammered, before crawling past me to grab his uniform from the wardrobe. With a sigh, I tilted my head to the last boy on the bed: Sirius. I walked over carefully, avoiding his dirty clothes scattered on the floor.

"Sirius, wake up." I poked him with my wand. No answer. I groaned slightly and moved close, poking him slightly harder. "Sirius, wake up." Still no answer. I let out an annoyed sigh, poking him with my finger. "Sirius!"

Suddenly, a hand shot out and grabbed my wrist, and I let out a yelp of surprise as I found myself underneath him, with my wrists pinned to my sides. A canine smirk crossed his features, his eyes still a bit bleary with sleep. The curtains to his bed suddenly swished closed. "Good morning, Remus," he said conversationally, his hair tickling my cheeks. I bit my lip and raised my eyebrows in reply.

"Sirius," I said, trying to wrench myself out of his grasp. God, I kept forgetting how strong he was. And Merlin, he always slept in just boxers! What the fuck is he doing straddling me half-naked? "Glad to know you were awake all along without telling me."

"Well, you know how much fun I get out of annoying you." If Sirius didn't know it, he was leaning closer. My stomach started to flip. _Shit, Remus, stop acting this way. It's not as if you have a bloody crush on the boy!_ "But you know it's just how I show my affection for you, right?"

"Uh, yeah, okay." I slid out of his grasp, getting off the bed. Sirius sat on the bed, running a hand through his hair. I suddenly felt a bit more flustered than I should've been. "Uh… Well, just get dressed quickly so you guys can still catch breakfast. I have to meet Charlotte Bones for something."

An eyebrow shot up in surprise. "Charlotte Bones? Isn't she the Hufflepuff prefect?"

"Yeah, uh, we have something to plan for Halloween," I said, rubbing the back of my neck slowly. I tried to ignore the slightly disappointed look in Sirius's eyes. "Why do you look so down? If you want a date with her, I can just drop your name a few times."

Sirius laughed, but it sounded forced. "Erm, yeah," he answered, casually sliding off the bed. His boxers hung dangerously low on his slender hips, and I immediately looked up, my cheeks heating up. _Remus, what the fuck was that? You weren't staring at Sirius's lower stomach, you weren't! _"Well, I'll see you downstairs, Moony."

"Okay, Pads." I smiled slightly and whipped around, immediately walking out of the room. Jesus Christ, Remus, what the hell is wrong with you? You were just checking out your best friend, not only your best friend, but also your best friend of the same gender! Come on, focus!

I trotted downstairs and out of the portrait hole, going to the Great Hall to look for Charlotte. I immediately spotted her sitting with her friends at the Hufflepuff table, laughing about something in particular. I approached Charlotte, a curly-haired brunette with bright eyes and an even brighter personality, and tapped her shoulder.

"Hey Remus!" she said excitedly as she saw me. "What's up?"

"I was going to ask you something about the Halloween thing," I said, shooting a quick glance at her friends who were staring at me in anticipation. Charlotte's blue eyes lit up.

"Oh! Okay, let's go!" She picked up her things and waved farewell to her friends, bouncing along with me until we were safely in the Prefect's office. It was a common room for Prefects for meetings and whatnot, and we usually hung out here after patrolling. Charlotte took a seat in one of the yellow beanbags, taking out some parchment and a quill.

"Alright, so… what do you have planned so far?" I questioned, taking out my own parchment and quill.

"Well, we wanted the ball to be a Masquerade. Masks are obviously a must, and once they enter the Great Hall, the masks are magically attached to their faces, to ensure that they won't be able to remove it until midnight," Charlotte said, reading off her notes. I nodded.

"That's good. I can be in charge of the refreshments and entertainment. You and the others can do the decorations and charming the place," I said, scribbling down some notes on my own parchment. Charlotte nodded, smiling happily.

"We should have a meeting with the younger Prefects so that we can organize committees, preferably soon."

"Yeah… By the way, Charlotte… What do you think about Sirius Black?" I said lightly, trying to ignore the slight pang in my chest. Charlotte looked up, her bubbly exterior dampening slightly.

"What about him?" she said in reply.

"Well… I don't know. Do you think he's nice?"

"I suppose… Well, you're his best friend, aren't you? Why are you asking me stuff like this…?" Charlotte tucked her hair behind her ear curiously. For someone so brilliant, I don't understand why she isn't getting my hints.

"I think he wants to ask you out on a date," I blurted out. Charlotte looked at me in surprise, her quill dropping to the floor. I hurriedly bent over to pick it up the same time she was, and her fingers brushed against mine. But for some reason, the sparks or whatnot didn't come. "Sorry, Charlotte, forget I said anything—"

"Remus, you just caught me by surprise, that's all." Charlotte smiled uncomfortably. "Look, we better get to class. We might be late."

We both grabbed our bags and scurried off to the Transfiguration classroom, just as the magical watch I had on my wrist alarmed, signaling the start of class. I awkwardly walked along the aisle beside Charlotte, and she settled in a seat with her friend while I sat beside Sirius.

The wary look in his eyes didn't help me at all.


End file.
